


On the Run

by reeby10, varjohaltija



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [19]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connections had grown bigger and bigger as he looked, mysterious deaths and missing equipment and agents who were certainly not looking out for SHIELD’s best interests. They all pointed one way; Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the collab round of the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/). Planning credits go to reeby10, varjohaltija, and ereshai. Writing credits go to reeby10 and varjohaltija. Art credits go to varjohaltija. Working with you guys was an awesome experience!

Phil checked the page of paperwork he was looking over, frowning. Something wasn’t right with the mission reports, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He took a sip of coffee, barely even lukewarm after sitting there so long, and grabbed the stack of reports he’d gone over the day before. There had to be something there that would help him figure out where that itch of unease was coming from.

Three hours and two more cups of coffee later and he’d finally found… something. He still wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but reports weren’t adding up with each other and what he would have expected from the missions.

Whatever it was, all of the inconsistencies pointed toward John Garrett. He’d been connected to all of these missions in some way, the only thing Phil could find that linked any of the problems together. It was suspicious, but nothing he could use to figure out the bigger picture on what was going on. Yet.

He tried to be inconspicuous in his investigations. There was no telling who he could trust if this thing went as deep as he was starting to think it did. Any of his fellow agents could be in on the plot, whatever it was, and he couldn’t risk being found out before he got to the bottom of it.

After a week of poking and prodding and trying to fly under the radar, he thought he almost had enough information to take to Fury. The connections had grown bigger and bigger as he looked, mysterious deaths and missing equipment and agents who were certainly not looking out for SHIELD’s best interests. They all pointed one way; Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD.

He was gathering all of his notes and files for a last look before going to see Fury when all hell broke loose. It wouldn’t have seemed that way if he hadn’t already known what was going on, but as soon as he saw Agent Ward, Garrett’s protege and top agent, step through his doorway, he knew he was going to have to go with plan b and make a run for it if he wanted to survive.

“Agent Coulson, Agent Garrett wanted to speak with you as soon as possible,” Ward said, voice carefully quiet and neutral. It was the kind of voice that had dozens of lower level agents fawning over how charming he was.

“Of course,” Phil replied. He took a moment to put all of his collected information in his bag, careful to leave nothing behind, and hitched the bag up on his shoulder as he headed for the door. Ward looked at the bag, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, and Phil gave him a bland smile. “I think I’ll take lunch at the cafe down the block after I talk with Garrett. It’s a lovely day for a walk, don’t you think?”

“Sure, sir,” Ward said after a moment’s pause to gauge whether the bag was a danger or not.

Phil smiled again as he stepped past Ward into the hallway, then spun, fist arcing out to hit Ward square in the face. The younger agent fell back against the doorframe, too surprised to react, and Phil was off.

He made it down two levels before anyone caught up with him. Agents Martin and Whitehall were taken down quickly, barely even worth the time it took to stop and knock them on their asses. Phil was a tiny bit annoyed that Ward or Garrett, whoever had planned this, thought he could be taken down so easily. He was a senior agent for a reason, even if he did spend more time than he liked behind a desk!

Another level down and he ran into trouble in the form of Jasper Sitwell. In all the information he’d gathered, there had been hints about which agents weren’t on the up and up, but he’d never wanted to believe that what he found on Jasper was the truth. They’d known each other for a long time, run missions together, tried out restaurants in foreign cities together. Phil thought they’d been something like friends.

Jasper looked a little wild around the eyes as he came through the door to the second floor landing. It was an odd look for a Hydra traitor, none of the others had seemed anything more than determined to follow orders, but Phil didn’t have the time to dwell on it. He drew his gun, not wanting to draw things out with a hand to hand fight.

“Get out of the way, Jasper,” Phil ordered, voice hard. He wanted to give his friend one last out, but he was prepared to shoot if he needed to, no matter how much he’d hate doing so.

“Hear me out,” Jasper said, fists coming up like he was going to fight. Phil’s finger tightened on the trigger, but he didn’t shoot yet. “There’s no audio on the cameras in the stairwells, but we’ve gotta make this look good.”

Phil froze for a second, then shook his head. That couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. “What are you saying?” he asked sharply. “And no bull. I’m not going to hail Hydra or whatever it is these days.”

“Nothing like that, I promise,” Jasper said as he took a step forward. “Phil, you know me. You know what my skills are. I know you’ve found some things, but you have to believe me.”

“Say I do believe you,” Phil said, eyes narrowing. “What are we going to do about this… situation?”

“I’m going to keep doing my goddamn job,” Jasper replied, some glimmer of the man Phil thought he knew shining through for a moment. Relief flooded through him so fast he felt a little lightheaded. He really hadn’t wanted to shoot his friend. “And you are going to knock me out and get the hell out of here as fast as you can.”

***

Clint’s newest assignment hadn’t come from one of the senior agents he usually worked with. He had a rather broad and desired skillset so it wasn’t that odd to get a mission from someone he didn’t know, but the guy had been strangely intense during the mission briefing. Even if the target was a traitorous SHIELD agent, it had been a bit much.

But Clint was nothing if not a professional, at least when he had to be, so he didn’t remark on it and it was soon forgotten in the hustle of debriefing and trying to track down a reliable lead as soon as possible. It was far harder than he thought it would be to get even a whiff of his target. This Coulson guy was apparently pretty good. Clint would just have to be better.

Two months into the mission and he was starting to doubt everything.

His leads all turned to nothing and even the ones that panned out got him places just after Coulson left them. The man was apparently a master of disguise because Clint would swear that the reports he got of a woman in a pink dress Naples and the old man in the tattered jacket in Beijing were both him, though it was hard to prove.

He’d been all over the globe on his chase with nothing to show for it and Garrett was starting to get antsy. Clint was ticked that Coulson had managed to elude him, but grudging respect and more than a little less than professional interest was starting to win out. Garrett didn’t seem to have any such warm feelings though, judging from the replies he got from his mission reports. Clint was kind of getting more annoyed at being constantly chewed out for what Garrett saw as his ongoing mission failure.

It would have been just that, but Garrett’s anger wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him about the mission. Some things just weren’t adding up.

It wasn’t unusual to not get every bit of information about a target or a mission, that was SHIELD. You only got the information you needed to do your job, no more, no less. Clint understood that and he didn’t mind. This was different, though, this was something else.

Garrett hadn’t wanted to give him Coulson’s file when he was given the mission, even though that was standard for debriefings. He’d eventually handed it over, but it had been sparse and mostly redacted. There was almost no useable information in the whole thing, and more than that, there was no indication of what had put him on SHIELD’s shit list. Without that, Clint had been wary from the very beginning.

His feelings didn’t change much as the mission continued. From what he could see, Coulson was a very skilled operative, which Clint had always found appealing, and he wasn’t involved in anything that could really be considered nefarious or threatening. Heck, he looked like an accountant, a very attractive one at that. That of course didn’t make him innocent, but it definitely made chasing him down much more pleasurable.

All the bits and pieces like that, together with the whispers about Hydra he heard from his contacts and the way no one else in SHIELD seemed to know about his mission or why a fairly high ranking agent was suddenly being hunted, added up to a giant question mark. Nothing seemed to help pull things together and give him the answer he wanted about the whole mess. Every new discovery just made him more and more confused about what he was doing, and even if what he was doing was the right thing. He’d come to SHIELD so he wouldn’t have to worry about that kind of question.

It didn’t take long for Clint to decide that he needed more information. He just couldn’t continue the mission as ordered with so many doubts, but he also couldn’t back out of it without something more concrete. What he needed was something conclusive, and that something could only come from the horse’s mouth. He needed a meeting with Coulson.

***

Phil knew he was being hunted, or at least that he would be hunted, as soon as he left SHIELD headquarters. He didn’t know exactly what excuse they’d use for the injured agents and his abrupt flight, but he knew without a doubt that Hydra wouldn’t want any loose ends. And ever since he’d figured out what was going on, he was just that.

So, he had to keep on moving. He had acquired several fake identities over the years, but unfortunately most of those were available in SHIELD files and therefore useless now. However, he had his ways…

Despite his efforts, someone from SHIELD found him, and the guy was starting to get seriously annoying. Even so, Phil couldn’t help admiring his skills. His tail was undoubtedly one of the most talented ones Phil had ever met.

In Shanghai Phil had seen him properly for the first time- a blonde, handsome man four platforms away, moving with the demeanor of something awaiting careless travelers in the jungle undergrowth, all sheathed sharp claws and deadly teeth. They stared at each other over the sea of people and on a whim Phil had waved at him just before jumping onto the train. The gesture was acknowledged with a slight nod and, despite the distance, Phil could see the lopsided, almost warm smile rising on the man’s face.

The man found him again and again, even if he didn’t get another look. And he managed to impress Phil almost every time. In Copenhagen he made a daring stunt, shooting some sort of bola arrow and wire over an incredible distance and then gliding over the harbour. In Cape Town he hacked and rewired a bank security system after Phil had locked him inside the building.

He didn’t have any way to confirm it at the moment, but this could be the amazing marksman Phil had heard rumours about. He couldn’t recall the name though… Bentley, Barrowman… something? He’d gone through all the material he had managed to take with him before fleeing and this man, Phil was certain, he had never come across and tagged as a possible or certain traitor. That of course meant nothing, but there was a possibility that he wasn’t Hydra.

That was an interesting thought. The man was highly skilled and very persistent. If he turned out to not be Hydra and they both survived this, Phil definitely wanted to get him for his team– he almost smiled thinking of the prospects of getting to work with such a professional who was also very, very attractive... He snapped out of his thoughts. This was stupid. The man was trying to kill him and getting closer, learning Phil’s tricks. It was just a matter of time they would have to settle this.

That time came sooner than he thought, though he wasn’t really surprised given how skilled his tail had so far proven to be. They were back in New York, a dangerous move, but somehow very fitting. He was pretty sure at least that SHIELD or Hydra hadn’t been alerted that he was back in town since he hadn’t been swarmed by agents or taken out by a sniper yet. It was a good sign, he supposed.

Rain had started early in the afternoon and hadn’t let up at all. Phil’s suit was soaked through and his shoes were probably ruined from all the puddles in the alley he was walking down. Ruined clothes were a fairly typical part of being an agent, but it had become far more annoying when he no longer had minions to call with a clean, dry suit or even a way to replace his clothes that didn’t include fake names and cash only.

He was actually heading to meet a contact to get a new ID so he could make it to Buenos Aires, where another contact had some information he thought might lead to a Hydra cell. He should have been more diligent about watching his surroundings, but perhaps being back on his home turf made him complacent. That was the only reason he could think of for why he didn’t hear anyone else in the alley until it was almost too late.

The only thing that alerted him to having company was a splash that wasn’t really out of place with all the rain, but which somehow sounded wrong. Without even thinking about it, Phil whirled around, gun drawn, and found himself face to face- or gun to bow, more accurately- with the guy who’d been following him for months.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest and he could feel his body suddenly thrum with nervous energy. This was the moment he’d been waiting for and dreading since he originally left New York. No matter how many missions he went on, how many life and death situations he experienced, it was always equal parts thrilling and terrifying to face down someone who was coming to kill you.

It was both better and worse that this guy had been chasing him for so long because he knew the guy had to have some talent, though the bow was a bit of a surprise. They’d only had one other look at each other, but it had been enough to solidify Phil’s respect for the guy, even as he was possibly facing his own death. After months on the run, his skills and resources weren’t exactly in top shape.

Up close, the guy was also really gorgeous. Not just handsome, but he looked nice in an undefinable way. Intelligent, kind eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles that told of laughing and smiling a lot, a sensual mouth. Sandy hair was springing up into stubborn spikes despite the pouring rain. And his frame was… well, stunning.

Suddenly Phil was painfully aware of his own graying, thinning hair that was plastered to his scalp and that it was good ten years since he was anywhere near such physical condition as the archer. Phil was above average in almost every qualification for a field agent, but there was a difference between that and the man he saw before him. _Really not a good timing to start thinking of your dating prospects, Phil_.

 

Clint had been very wary of approaching Coulson. It seemed way too easy to get this close after the hardcore cat-and-mouse they had played for the last few months- and he knew this mouse was quite capable of killing the kitty. The dark alleyway, it just had to be a trap. All of his senses were tingling in warning as he dropped soundlessly to the ground and started inching towards his mark. Arrow ready, he turned the corner and there Coulson was, totally in the open. Clint would soon have a chance to take him out. He _should_ take him out.

Instead, he deliberately hit a nearby puddle with his boot.

Coulson turned swiftly and had a gun ready in his hand in no time. He must have heard something even before Clint gave himself away. That, or he had near inhuman reflexes. What sort of Matrix ninja was this guy? Clint knew Coulson was quick in his movements and in great physical condition, but it was totally different thing to see the snakelike speed and exemplary control up close.

Again, Clint found himself admiring the man. And not just his skills. This was the closest he had been to his target and even though he should have concentrated on the M&P pointing straight at him, Clint could not help his gaze wandering. Coulson was seriously handsome, all broad shoulders and chiseled good looks, and something in his face told Clint that relaxed and happy, the man would look very, very cute. _Goddammit Barton, stop dreaming_.

Rain was pouring down, hammering on the rooftops and muffling the sounds of the city around them. First shivers were going through Clint’s body. Coulson was also soaking wet and undoubtedly feeling cold, too, and the tension was tangible. Maybe this had been a bad idea. But well, here they were and there was no going back. Clint decided to take the metaphorical bovine by its horns.

“So… are you Hydra?” It was much more direct than Clint had actually planned, but it would do. The sour distaste that rose on Coulson’s face could have curdled milk in a several miles radius, and blue eyes flashed in anger. “I’ll take that as a ‘No.’” _Thank fuck_.

Something heavy and painful in Clint’s stomach started to dissipate. Coulson was not what Garrett had claimed. This could maybe be settled without violence. The relief Clint was feeling must have been evident in his expression, because the vexation on Coulson’s face had turned into mild curiosity and his shoulders seemed more relaxed. It was a tiny tell, but it was there, and Clint couldn’t help but be glad.

“And you?” Coulson asked, neither his voice nor his gun arm wavering in the slightest.

“What?”

Coulson narrowed his eyes slightly, but made no other move. Clint hoped that was a good sign. “Are _you_ Hydra?”

“Why would you think I’m…” Clint started to ask, baffled. Suddenly all those uncomfortably ill-fitting pieces clicked into place in Clint’s head. That bastard Garrett! It was all starting to make sense. He’d been played all along!

***

Phil could tell that the bewilderment was real. Seeing the dawning realization and following anger in the assassin sent a surge of reassurance through Phil. He had already been pretty certain, but now he was positive. This was just another SHIELD agent doing his duty, not a Hydra agent out for his blood. Nobody was going to kill anybody tonight.

He knew he should have asked for more evidence. For all that he knew, this man could just be a fantastic actor– he was a field officer after all, and that was part of the qualifications. Phil would have seriously scolded any of his assets for the kind of gut-churning stupidity he was about to do… but he trusted this man. He didn’t know why or when it had happened, but he did. He took a deep breath and lowered his gun.

“I think we should talk.”

The next few seconds were maybe longest in Phil’s life. He waited, hoping the other man wouldn’t do anything rash like shooting him in the chest like his orders probably said, but to his relief the man let the bow dip down and relaxed his grip on the string. He transferred the bow into his left hand, then stepped forward and with a friendly smile, reached his right hand out to Phil.

“SHIELD Specialist Clint Barton. Pleased to meet you, Agent Coulson.”


End file.
